herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stoick
Stoick the Vast is Hiccup's father and the short-tempered chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He hopes his son will mature and become strong enough to be chief himself one day, but fears that he is not suited to the Viking life. Stoick has a large horned helmet (supposedly one half of his late wife's breastplate in the film) and is a friend to Gobber the Belch. Stoick the Vast is also the creator of The Viking Song. In the film, he is voiced by Gerard Butler. In the book series, Stoick has two dragons; a Gronckle named Newtsbreath, and a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. In the TV series, Stoick's dragon is a Thunderdrum named Thornado, but he released Thornado so that he can raise three adolescent Thunderdrums in the episode Bing! Bam! Boom!. In the second movie, Stoick has a new dragon; a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. During the climax of the movie, Stoick gave his life to save his son from Drago and his role as chief of the tribe was given to Hiccup in honor of his sacrifice. Toothless, who was hypnotized by Drago, blew fire at Stoick and killed him. After Drago has left, Hiccup and his friends had a funeral for Stoick the Vast. Hiccup and his friends fired flaming arrows at Stoick's corpse. Similarities to Other Heroes *Mufasa: Like Mufasa, Stoick is a wise, powerful, and strong ruler of his kingdom and would try to protect it from harm. However, he ended up getting murdered by a villain he knew from the past. Mufasa was killed by Scar when he pushed him off the cliff and fall in the stampede while Stoick was killed by Drago when he brainwashed Toothless. *King Triton: He had a huge grudge over a specific species of creatures due to a tragic past the involved with his wife but later changed his ways after seeing he was wrong. King Triton had a grudge over humans due to the fact the they killed his wife, Queen Athena while Stoick had a grudge over dragons due to her getting kidnapped by one. *Kerchak: He is extremely protective towards his family and would not hesitate to bring any harm to them. And just like Kerchak, Stoick can be very judgmental and serious. Gallery Char_54406.jpg|Stoick in the first film and tv series. Stoick facing Drago Bludvist.png Category:Dragon Riders Category:Vikings Category:Leaders Category:Gentle Giants Category:Axemen Category:The Icon Category:Father of a hero Category:Big Guys Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Husbands Category:In love heroes Category:Riders Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Big Good Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Barbarians Category:Pure of heart Category:Fathers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Dancers Category:Lawful Good Category:Died with Honor Category:Male Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Hammerer Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Patriarchs